The present invention relates to printed circuits, and more particularly, to a printed circuit assembly for insertion in a card file packaging system.
The phrase "card file packaging system" means packaging of circuit components on a plurality of different printed circuit boards and arranging these boards as plug-in units either horizontally or vertically in relation to a vertical back plane member which includes thereon means for providing connection between the plurality of boards in the card file and also to circuitry outside of the card file itself.
In the past, the printed circuit boards and the components associated therewith have been provided on a printed board which must be provided with a separate connector assembly for connection with the vertical back plane, and a separate front face which may contain thereon identification of the card, components such as light emitting diode indicators and test jacks, as well as a handle to facilitate insertion and extraction of the card in the card file. In addition, where heat sinks are required, a separate heat sink must be provided in association with the printed board and additionally where power and ground bus bars are desired these components must additionally be provided as separate components. All of these separate components must be assembled to provide a printed circuit board which can be inserted into a card file packaging system.
The assembly of the various components necessary to make up the printed circuit board for use in a card file packaging system of necessity increases the cost of the card file packaging system due to the assembly costs.